User talk:Grunty89
This is NSA335's talk page. Message me if you want me to help you with editing. Inform me if there are any spammers, and I'll deal the necessary consequences to them. RULES AND REGULATIONS * Do not put 1 word posts. * Try and sign as much as possible. * Do not put insults or any bad posts. Something like that, you'll be visiting the wiki's jail. * No random text. Stuff like that will lead to RNN6's page. Example: Fdf * Please put the subject before every message you leave for me. Chat Ok Boss. --Let 'em RAGE 04:06, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Warning templates They are cool but I want to ask you, why are you leaving them on inactive users who did the wrong thing like a month ago? Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:34, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I suppose you were testing them or using them as examples. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:16, September 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: LOL XD Please don't turn into him, laughing at the weirdest things XD Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 09:24, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Something Cool Yeah, I've seen that, I might ask a friend to install those for me because I'm not that good at moving, copying, duplicating, pasting, renaming files. --Let 'em RAGE 12:12, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat Do you want to use the chat? --Let 'em RAGE 12:25, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hey NSA! Wow, it's been quite a while since I last stepped foot in here. I'd like to congratulate you guys on your efforts and for the 1000 pages. Quite an achievemt, I could say. As for me, my life so far has been monotonous. I've been writing fanfics again lately, something that I haven't done in a long time, and so far, it's been kinda successful. There's that feeling of achievement when you find out that you actually have some fans. It's just...wow. I couldn't really describe it, but you probably know. I think I'm rambling too much. Anyway, congrats again, and I'll talk to ya again soon! Top navigation Hi, it is me, RNN. Your userpage here is ''even better! ''Anyway, in the 'Most Active users' at the top navigation, NBBP3.0 is on, even though he's inactive. How do you change that? Thanks. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 14:56, September 9, 2013 (UTC) NerfNinja666 Inactivity (Wow, I message you a lot!) So, his last few edits have only been on forums. The last one was on the now-closed 'Aer Dartmaster and Nerfmaster the same person thread. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 18:25, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok --Let 'em RAGE 22:36, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Two more things Okay, so 1) due to AOL's inactivity he shouldn't really be a rollback (we'll see how this goes). And 2) In your talk page rules why did you make a redirect to my page? Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:21, September 10, 2013 (UTC) In fact, in any case AOL hasn't really had enough edits. He's had 70 but lots of those were talk page messages. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:23, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I meant 'Lots'. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:42, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "Unacceptable username" I think we should make a page like that to list all the reasons why you can get blocked for it as sometimes users feel cheated out for it. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:44, September 17, 2013 (UTC) I'll do that later. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:48, September 17, 2013 (UTC) sure i will do reveiws one question what to you meen by a new acount THE JOLLY GREEN GIANT NN666 (talk) 13:38, September 19, 2013 (UTC) YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Finally, we coded user gorups! Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 14:49, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, is Captian Falcon inactive? It says that on the top of his page. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 14:53, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ok i see THE JOLLY GREEN GIANT NN666 (talk) 22:37, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Personally I would make it TWO months before you are said to be inactive. Anyway, at least things ARE GETTING BETTER FOR ME ON Nerf Wiki. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:06, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Done. It stil says 'Inactive' for CF, but either that's because he hasn't contributed for two months or it needs time to kick in. Anyway, we seem to be having trouble with 'Rollback', it's not changing to 'Sergeant'. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:13, September 20, 2013 (UTC) List of Nerf Blasters I'm currently working on that page, removingall images nd just doing it via bullet points. Some stuff is outdated though... Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:32, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Gamegear360 Have you heard about the sitation about him recently? Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 14:49, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok, Morshu IS HIS BROTHER. Explains a lot, but Morshu got globally-blocked due to violation an sonce Gage and Morshu are brothers they have the same IP address, so Morshu got them BOTH BLOCKED. Gamegear said it would expireby the end of Christmas (be created a backup account to explain and TMGaccused him of being that SM8 dude. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:22, September 21, 2013 (UTC) See? Anyway, so users who are blocked cannot enter the chat? Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 09:42, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Not sure if I quite catch you there - it ended four ''days ''ago? Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 12:33, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Updates I have some classified information:TMG has changed his signature to I AM AWESOME!. It would be a good idea if you changed his part in the Friends Section on your userpage. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 11:55, September 21, 2013 (UTC)